The present invention generally relates to a supporting apparatus for use with an input device and, more particularly, to a supporting apparatus for use with an input device to support an electronic instrument.
Since the advent of portable computers, more and more computer equipment of smaller size has been introduced in the market. As the size of such computers reduces, however, smaller input/output devices become increasingly in demand. Due at least in part to the inconvenience of using small input/output devices, many portable devices have not yet become as popular as originally expected. Accordingly, there is a trade-off between convenience and ease-of-use for portable electronic instruments.
Personal Digital Assistant (PDAs) such as those available from Palm, Handspring, Sony, Hewlett-Packard and others have become increasingly popular. Such PDAs typically have liquid crystal displays and, unlike conventional computers, are not typically equipped with conventional keyboards. Several conventional techniques exist for inputting data to a PDA. For example, many devices receive input information on a display panel by use of the pen input device or stylus to input data. Handwriting information from the user is typically stored as a bitmap, however, which takes up a relatively large amount of memory space and frequently degrades the performance of the PDA. Alternatively, many devices include a handwriting recognition software that changes handwriting information into ASCII or other codes that can be readily stored and processed. In some cases, the PDA has a virtual keyboard that is displayed on the display area whereby the user inputs data by selecting keys on the virtual keyboard using the pen stylus.
However, data input rates and responses of many PDA input processes are slow and insensitive compared with conventional keyboards. External keyboards have therefore been proposed as input devices for PDAs. When such external keyboards are not in use, the keyboard is detached from the PDA to improve portability and convenience. When data is being input with the external keyboard, the keyboard is typically connected to the PDA to improve input speed and comfortablility.
Another issue with external keyboards relates to physically supporting the palm-size and lightweight PDA, which is typically designed for hand-held use. When the PDA is put on a table, the PDA typically is not supported vertically, and the display angle may be difficult to adjust according to user""s need. An external electronic instrument holder was therefore developed to support the PDA. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic instrument holder 11 is externally connected to one side of an input device 10. When the conventional holder 11 is placed into a closed position, the supporting portion 111 of the holder 11 is appropriately parallel to and overlapping with the holding portion 112. In another embodiment, holder 11 (which includes stacked supporting and holding portions 111 and 112), is appropriately parallel to input device 10 and is received in a corresponding slot input device 10. The procedure of arranging holder 11 in a closed configuration or an open configuration is typically complex and time consuming. It is therefore desirable to provide a supporting apparatus having the capability of supporting an electronic instrument that may also be easily converted from configuration to configuration.
The present invention is directed toward an electronic instrument supporting apparatus for use with an input device. In a first embodiment of the present invention, the supporting apparatus includes a first unit and a supporter. The first unit is rotatably connected to a housing of the input device. When the supporting apparatus is in a closed state, the first unit covers the input device to protect the input device from damage or contaminants. When the supporting apparatus is in an open state, the first unit and the supporter form a supporting configuration to support an electronic instrument.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, the supporting apparatus includes a first unit, a second unit, and at least one third unit, such as a body, a base, and at least one bar. When the supporting apparatus is in an open state, the supporting apparatus is automatically configured to a stable state capable of supporting an electronic instrument in one action. That is, the first, second, and third units form a supporting configuration to support an electronic instrument. Additionally, a groove is disposed on the second unit such that relative positions of the third unit and the second unit are adjustable to achieve a suitable supporting angle.
Various embodiments of the supporting apparatus further include a retaining device. When the supporting apparatus is in a closed state, the retaining device is engaged with the housing to prevent loose connection of the supporting apparatus and the input device. An elastic device can be disposed on the housing of the input device. When the elastic device is activated, the supporting apparatus is changed into the open state from the closed state, and the supporting apparatus automatically forms a supporting configuration to support an electronic instrument.